


What Comes Next?

by scaper36



Category: The World Unseen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaper36/pseuds/scaper36
Summary: Takes Place directly following the ending of the movie





	What Comes Next?

Miriam walked into the cafe,followed by Jacob after her and bringing up the rear in her brown trousers, white shirt and brown hat that was sitting on top of her head was Amina. The cafe wasn't open yet and that allowed Amina time to introduce Miriam to the rest of the staff and to show her the kitchen.

When Amina saw Miriam walk around the light pole, she was stunned, she never expected to see her again and now here she was standing before her saying she might need more driving lessons after running over Jacob's flower pot, plus she was also accepting Amina's job offer. The day was looking much much brighter for Amina. 

As they walked further into the cafe Amina said, "this is Miriam and she will be cooking our new Indian food twice a week." Doris, one of the black waitresses walked up and introduced herself as did the rest of the staff, Miriam smiled and said "hello."

Miriam loved the kitchen and was looking forward to a new sort of independence that she had never had before.


End file.
